


Keep Fighting

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Powers, Gen, Gore, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Suggestive, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Janus, Remus, and Virgil escape from the facility they had been brought to.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Keep Fighting

Janus hung against the wall, bound by his wrists on a hook, fresh blood dripping into his eye from the most recent ‘answer’ session as he watched Remus flirt with the guard like the idiot he was.

“I’m just saying, if you untie me for a few hours I can give you a great night! Hell, I might even let you tie me back up,” Remus winked and Janus rolled his eyes. Yet somehow it was working, as the guard smirked and took out a key. Janus’s good eye never left the key, the one thing standing between him and freedom. 

Remus’s cuffs released with a click, and he dropped to the floor and rubbed his arms. 

“Alright, pretty boy. Let’s see if you’re as good as you say you are,” the guard smirked and dragged Remus out of the room. 

Janus looked at the boy who was still hanging beside him, and they shared a glance of disgust through their gags. The boy had been thrown in with them, screaming and thrashing, after Remus and Janus had been captured together. Janus quite respected the way the boy had struggled against the guards, screaming obscenities that even Remus hadn’t strung together yet. But the boy was just as much a prisoner as Janus and Remus were, hanging on a hook like a piece of butcher’s meat. 

Janus closed his eyes to sleep, something that came rarely to him. He was woken by the sound of Remus coming back, a wild grin on his face visible even in the darkness. His clothes were even more torn and wrinkled than when they had arrived, which was really saying something. 

“If you loosen these things a bit,” Remus shook his handcuffs in front of the guard before being hoisted back onto the hook. “I could be even better tomorrow night,” he said with a wink. 

Somehow it worked once again, as the chains didn’t dig into his skin as horribly as it had been before. Remus shot a grin over to Janus as the guard ties his ankles together, once again looser than the chains around his wrists. 

Janus looked away, slightly disgusted, as the guard shoved the gag back in Remus’s mouth before he could make another comment. The guard turned and left, shutting the door behind him and locking it with a click. 

Janus estimated an hour had passed before Remus began to move. He coughed the gag out and it dropped to the floor. Remus lifted himself up as if doing a pull-up, and to Janus’s astonishment, fell to the floor after a moment of holding himself up. He untied the rope around his legs and put it in a coil around his arm. 

Remus brushed himself off and sauntered over to where Janus hung. Taking the gag out of Janus’s mouth, Remus grinned and said, “Well, looks like my adventures were not in vain.”

“Oh my  _ god, _ Remus. What did you do?”

“Well, we took of our-”

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT!” Janus whisper-shouted at Remus, who just laughed. 

“I picked his pocket as we were making out, and stole his keys! In more than one way, I might add.”   
“Remus, shut up! Please. And just get me down.”

“If you insist,” Remus began to unite and uncuff Janus.

“So you got his entire keyring?” Janus asked in disbelief. “You can get us out of here?”

“Of course, Jan! We’re getting out of this hellhole!”

Remus caught Janus as he fell, restraints unlocked.

“Wait,” Janus said as Remus moved to unlock the door. “We gotta take the kid, too.”   
Remus looked over at the kid, who couldn’t have been older than sixteen, and began to work at his restraints.

“What’s your name?” Janus asked as he removed the gag. 

“Virgil,” he whispered. Janus suddenly wondered when the last time he had been given food or water- any of them, actually. 

“Okay, Virgil. Remus and I are going to get you out of here.”

Virgil nodded, slumping into Janus’s arms as his wrists were unbound. Remus got the lengths of rope used to tie their ankles together and formed it into one long rope coil. 

“Just in case,” Remus whispered as he slung it over his shoulder. 

“In case of what? You run into someone else you want to fu-”

“Don’t encourage him,” Janus clapped his hand over Virgil’s mouth with a glare from both of them. 

Remus just laughed. “I like this one!” 

Janus rolled his eyes, something he did very often when he was around Remus. “Are we getting out of here or not?”

“Sure, Jan.” 

Remus looked out the bars on the cell door, and satisfied that there was no one there, stuck his hand out and after trying a few keys, opened the door and stepped back with a whispered “ta da!”

”Hurry. Down the left hallway and right.”`Janus instructed.

The three of them ran as fast as they could, Virgil limping and Janus holding the cut on his face. They ducked around a corner, hearts beating so fast that Janus was surprised they hadn’t been caught because of the noise.

“Left,” Janus pointed again. He navigated the maze like fortress, somehow avoiding everyone. That is, until an alarm began to blare out through the hallways and they ran directly into a guard. 

They all shouted, the guard for backup and Janus, Remus, and Virgil for someone to do something. Virgil pushed between Remus and Janus and raised a palm. 

“You don’t see us. We are not here. There are no escaped prisoners,” Virgil said, ice in his voice. 

“There are no prisoners here,” the guard repeated and continued walking down the hall from where the three of them had come.

“How did you do that?” Remus and Janus asked at the same time, stunned.

Virgil shrugged. “I was an experiment that went wrong. I thought you guys were, too. I was wondering why else we’d be put together.”

“No, neither of us can do what you just did. But we don’t have time for that now. We need to get out of here. Virgil, can you do that again, just in case we run into any other guards?”

“Yeah, I’ve been saving up energy. I can do more.”

Remus nodded. “Let’s go.” 

The three of them continued running, any guards they ran into easily subdued with Virgil’s powers, until they finally, finally made it outside! 

None of them stopped until they were safely in the woods, and Janus collapsed onto his knees in the grass. Never had grass felt so good! After being trapped in that horrible facility for who knew how long, all Janus wanted to do was lay in the grass. 

So that was what he did, finally safe, miles away from the concrete prison. He would worry about finding the resistance later. Right now, he wanted to sleep.


End file.
